Turning Tables
by a red burn
Summary: Rachel has a change of heart. Very short Rachel/Mike piece.


She had always thought kissing Mike would be different; sweet, gentle, even innocent in a way, somehow matching the playful tone of his personality and his quirky and childlike behavior and the constant look of confusion and loss in his eyes, if she ever admitted to thinking about kissing Mike at all. She never expected it to bring a wave of raw need and urgency and for his lips to press so hard against her it made her toes curls and her hand close in a fistful of his shirt, because _damn_ he knew what he was doing.

He coached her mouth open, the tip of his tongue asking for permission and she was eager to comply; her hand sliding up his neck and into his hair, her head tilting for better access and she felt something stir up inside of her when he deepened the kiss.

His lips moved against her as if they knew all of her secrets, as if they knew what she liked and what she craved; his hand pressed on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him and her hand between their bodies tightened around his shirt, clenching almost in desperation. She lost herself in the embrace.

When he pulled back minutes later her breath was labored and she was certain her cheeks were as red and her lips were as swollen as his and the look in his eyes took her aback for a moment; desire and hunger flashed in them, and something else, something deeper and purer, something that matched the Mike Ross she knew better than this wilder side she never expected.

In a short moment of clarity she was suddenly grateful the firm library was empty. When she had come down the stairs looking for Mike she hadn't brought with her the intention of kissing him, but it came, uninvited, and before she had the chance to tell herself no, to change her mind, she had leaned forward pressing her lips against him, expecting him to pull back in surprise, hoping he wouldn't.

"You kissed me," he said slowly, his voice a hint of surprise, a hint of worry.

"No," her voice caught and she had to clear her throat to sound as if she hadn't just been swept off her feet. "You kissed _me_." And that was something that needed to sink in for a moment.

"I thought you didn't date at the office." There was no venom in his voice, or sarcasm, or any hint of the playful Mike she liked so much and this serious, grown up side of him was something she needed to get used to.

"You don't know me, Mike." Her hand was splayed against his chest, had let go of his shirt when he had let go of her lips, but her palm was still there, open right above his heart, feeling the quick, frantic beats and tried to pretend his hands didn't feel so good against her side, his fingers laying against her hips, his breath fanning over her face, smelling faintly of coffee.

"I know you like fancy food, disgusting and weird most of the time. You love wine and you are classier than I could ever be. I know you want to be independent and successful, and you are one of the smartest people I have ever met. You wear grey when you're annoyed and red when you're feeling particularly cheerful and you have this little sound you make when you laugh and I find that adorable."

His stare was intense and he refused to look away, his blue eyes so intent on her and his words so honest it was making her breathless. "That's not what I mean."

"Then let me get to know you better." His hands squeezed her sides gently, in a silent request and she melted into his embrace. "Go out with me."

Her hands moved up to his shoulders, then his neck and she took a hold of his collar, pulling him to her and kissed him again, a slow, gentle kiss that held none of the initial need and urgency, just a brush of lips, childlike because she wanted it to.

"Is that a yes?" He asked when she pulled back just enough to breathe. The hopeful tone of his voice almost made her sad because he made her feel wanted. How could he want_ her_ so much?

She nodded looking up at his eyes. "Yes, I'll go out with you." The grin that stretched across his lips made her laugh.

He took one of her hands and laced his fingers with hers. "Well, Rachel Zane, you're about to get on the ride of your life."

She rolled her eyes. "I bet I am."


End file.
